Latent Restrictions
by Angry Warrior
Summary: Here is another story that is J/C that I'm jumping off another Voyager episode. Remember 'Latent Image' I know it's a Doctor episode, but I made it J/C.
1. Chapter 1

Latent Restrictions

Part 1: A Gamble in the Night

By: AW

Date: November 2015

Length: 1683 words

Kathryn remembered. The EMH came storming into her ready room staring at her, daring her to refuse his statements. "You've been manipulating my program. Don't deny it."

She sighed and stared at him. "I don't intend to."

He looked at her disbelieving that the woman whom he had trusted - had given him his life - had betrayed his trust in her and had lied to him; killing his trust in organics. "But the alien ship; the intruder? Did that attack actually happen?"

"Yes. You were damaged during the incident."

"Damaged?"

And then came the kicker. The sentence that struck her and cried out to the actions she had taken months before and haunted her still, and would for the rest of her life. She gave the only answer a Starfleet Captain could give. "It caused a conflict in your programming that couldn't be resolved."

"What kind of conflict?"

Kathryn stood statue still staring at the Doctor. What kind of conflict indeed, He blamed himself for Ensign Jetal's death as she did herself for every death that had happened on Voyager since they had been stranded in the Delta Quadrant. Ensign Jetal's death was as much Kathryn's fault as it was the Doctor's.

She had had a conflict herself three months before. Everyone's death since they had arrived in this god forsaken quadrant was her fault.

The only difference between her and the Doctor was that she could erase his problems; make them disappear.

Her: not so much.

 _[THREE MONTHS EARLIER - CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS]_

 _She had heard the chime and had watched as Chakotay walked into her quarters; looking determined; staring at her silhouette in the dark. He started right away knowing his place in the chain of command. "It's probably nothing. Just background theta radiation; but it could mean there's someone nearby"_

 _She rubbed the bridge of her nose, not looking at the concerned man before her, "Distance?"_

 _Chakotay answered her dutifully, "Approximately twenty five light years."_

 _"It's a long shot, but alter course."_

 _"Yes, ma'am."_

 _Ma'am they had gotten to that point in their relationship that there was no longer the tried and true friendship that they had developed over the years - and the possibility of something more. The promise they had made to each other on 'New Earth' that had never been fulfilled. She loved him but; the time had passed. "If that's all, Commander."_

 _Kathryn stared at him and knew there was something else that he was waiting to say. She stared at him and silently begged him not to say it - the words that she knew were on the tip of his tongue - and that she knew if they were said would change their relationship forever._

 _She knew that he had these feelings for her - and that he kept them hidden - but right now as she stared at him broken; and she partially having judgmental issues; and her mind full of blame and thoughts that should not be brought to the forefront as a Captain._

 _He finally got up the courage and asked the question. "Actually, I'd like to make a request. I've been saving up my holodeck rations and I've got three full hours coming. Any chance I might persuade you to join me for a few rounds of Velocity? It'll help clear your mind."_

 _Kathryn looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Clear her mind and exactly how was she supposed to do that._

 _Between the thoughts of her being responsible for stranding them in the Delta Quadrant and her thoughts of forever being a spinster in the Delta Quadrant - unable to have relationships with her crew, and letting her mind wander to the dalliance or two she had allowed herself to have with a passing alien - she was lost._

 _She was malfunctioning; not performing as any sane Captain should. "My mind is perfectly clear."_

 _And she heard him make yet another attempt to free her from her self-imposed isolation. "And what if I told you I'm not leaving until you join me?"_

 _He wasn't giving up, he wasn't going to leave her alone; he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "I'd say, have a seat, it'll be a while."_

 _He walked up to her and she could feel the heat radiating from his body and at that moment all she could think about was his lips on hers._

 _She sighed and refused to look into his expressive dark orbs for fear of seeing what she knew was there; what had been there for the past three years._

 _"Kathryn -"_

 _She raised her hand to him silently asking him to stop what was going to come out of his mouth, knowing she couldn't face it at the moment._

 _He sighed drawing in a deep breath, "Kathryn we have to deal with this: the crew needs you."_

 _Deal with this? How could she deal with this? She had been suppressing her feelings for him for three years and he had not pushed her; he had not forced her hand; and at that moment she had to deal with it. She had to deal with the suppressed feelings and she had to deal with the Void. Five years of dealing with the Delta Quadrant, and of dealing with loneliness was getting to her._

 _She finally brought her eyes up to look into his soul and the wall shattered. Before she knew it they were in her bed - not thinking about the consequences, not caring about the end result or what would happen tomorrow or the next day - all that mattered was here and now and the moment they were in._

 _The lovemaking was rough and primal there was no sign of the lovely man that she knew was beneath the rough Maquis exterior._

 _An hour later they lay spent and sated in the sweat covered sheets of her bed._

 _She stared at him, "What have we done?"_

 _He looked into her, "What we have both been 'wanting to do' since 'New Earth' Kathryn."_

 _The moment shattered her resolve and she knew it was true. She had wanted this for what felt like forever._

 _"We can't do this Chakotay we should never have."_

[PRESENT]

Kathryn looked at the confused 'man' in front of her. "I had no choice but to deny you access to your memories of those events."

She stared at him knowing the next question that would come out of his mouth. "What kind of conflict?"

Kathryn bowed her head wishing that the conflicts that she had caused in her own life, the mistakes that she had made could be erased as easily as the conflict in her Doctor's mind. "If I told you that, I might set the whole thing in motion again."

The Doctor eyed her suspiciously, "This conflict in my programming."

She jumped in attempting to stop things before they went too far. "Yes."

The Doctor just about spat out, "That's not good enough."

"It'll have to be."

"Captain!"

She gathered up all her inner strength. "I've made a command decision for your own benefit and the welfare of this entire crew. I'm not willing to debate it."

"How would you like it if I operated on you without your consent or without your knowledge?"

"If the operation saved my life? I could live with it." If only more things in her life were that easy; there was no easy answer to anything it seemed.

"I don't believe you. You'd feel as violated as I do right now." She knew it was wrong; she knew that it was at least half her fault but in some ways she felt violated as well.

She had instigated it, she had made the decision but at the same time, she felt violated. Violated that Chakotay had taken that extra step even though she had asked for it, and she felt violated that she was going to have to deal with the repercussions… in more ways than one.

She was the Captain she had no right to be sleeping with a member of her crew no matter how Starfleet would see it years from now.

She just about bit out, "Whether you believe me or not, is beside the point. A year and a half ago the only solution was to rewrite your program. I have to perform that same procedure now."

"That isn't fair." As were so many things in everyone's life.

"You're malfunctioning, and you need to be repaired. Return to Sickbay, and wait for my orders."

The Doctor left the briefing room and Kathryn bowed her head in shame. Did she have the right to deny him those memories? She needed to talk to Chakotay her crew would take care of the Doctor.

[Chakotay's Quarters]

Chakotay heard the chime and really didn't want to answer. There were times when he just did not agree with what Kathryn did or was doing and this was one of them.

If the Doctor was a flesh and blood crewman she would try to help them work through their problems. The fact that he was a hologram changed it in her eyes.

He sighed and went to the door. He opened it and saw the bane of his existence in some ways standing there looking shaken and afraid.

"Kathryn."

She brought her eyes up and locked eyes with his. "May I come in?"

Chakotay nodded not a word said between the two of them and waited for the door to close.

She sighed and appeared as if she was going to say her piece.

Chakotay prompted her attempting to get it out of her.

"Chakotay something happened. Something I'm not proud of, but something has happened none-the-less. I can't deal with it right now, the Doctor is in no shape to help me, but I need to get this off my chest and you deserve to know."

Chakotay looked at her confused. "What happened Kathryn?"

She drew in a deep steadying breath. "I think I'm pregnant."

END PART 1

TBC IN PART 2


	2. Chapter 2

Latent Restrictions

Part 2: Repercussions

By: AW

Date: November 2015

Length: 2850 words

Chakotay stared at her dumbfounded. Of all the things that he had expected to hear come out of her mouth this was not it. He shook his head. "And you believe that this is my baby that you

think you're carrying?"

She hauled back and slapped him. "What do you think I do? Whore myself around the Delta Quadrant?"

Chakotay was shocked as he stared at her. "I have to go to sickbay, my 'Captain' ordered me to."

[Sickbay]

Chakotay walked into sickbay to see Tom and the Doctor apparently dueling it out verbally. He walked up to the EMH. "Doctor."

The EMH looked like a frightened child, stared at Seven and then at Chakotay looking for allies anywhere he could find them. "What's happening? What are you doing?"

Seven stared at him. She had never before appeared so cold, so emotionless and that was saying something for a former Borg Drone. "Lieutenant Torres requires a copy of your most recent memory files, including the backups."

"You're going to rewrite my program."

Chakotay stared at the Doctor and realized that she was doing to the Doctor, was what she was going to do to everything in her life. She wanted to re-write the past to make a 'better future' so to speak. She had no right; but she was the Captain, so in that sense she had every right. "The Captain thinks it's for the best. I'm sorry. B'Elanna and Seven are setting up the procedure right now. In the meantime, you're to brief Mister Paris about any experiments you're performing, any tests."

Chakotay stared at Tom waiting for him to put his two cents worth in. "I'll be filling in while your program's offline."

The situation seemed to be at hand so Chakotay turned and left. The Doctor was going to get re-written and the baby would be no more.

Was he crazy? What did he want with a baby?

Then he remembered who its mother was: The most stubborn, caring, beautiful woman that he had ever known.

Then she had taken him to her bed.

He had asked if she was sure multiple times. He had wanted to be certain that this was not a reaction to the depression they had all been feeling in the Void.

 _Kathryn pulled off her shirt. The plain grey uniform tee-shirt that they all wore._

 _Underneath was more than Chakotay had ever imagined. The pale porcelain skin that he had wanted to touch on so many occasions, starting with 'New Earth'; before he knew it her mouth was on_

 _his and there was no stopping it._

 _She pulled him into her bedroom. It appeared that she needed this for her life to continue._

 _They made love right there, quick and urgent, but it was still two bodies joining. Two lives completing; or so he thought._

 _Then had come her final words, "We can't do this Chakotay we never should have."_

 _He felt betrayed, he felt used; she was trying to re-write history._

 _"You can't just do something like this Kathryn and then forget it ever happened."_

 _"We can't be what you want Chakotay. This was a mistake."_

 _He stood there staring at her slack-jawed. "You can't pretend this never happened."_

 _Her steely grey eyes locked onto his. "If the crew asks for me, tell them the Captain gives her regards."_

 _Chakotay quickly pulled his cloths back on, made himself look presentable and left the quarters hurt and bruised. She had once again used him for her own purposes._

[Three hours later - Janeway Quarters]

He rang the chime and no answer was forthcoming. Finally he used his override codes and walked into her quarters unannounced.

He saw Seven and Kathryn speaking of the Doctor about what would happen to him. She turned to look at Seven "If one of my crew chose to put a phaser to his own head, should I let him?"

Even Seven appeared to have wisdom beyond her years sometimes. "It would depend on the situation."

"It always depends on the situation Seven, but we can debate philosophy another time."

Seven stared at Kathryn, "When you separated me from the Collective, I was an unknown risk to your crew, yet you kept me on board. You allowed me to evolve into an individual."

"You're a human being. He's a hologram."

"And you allowed that hologram to evolve as well, to exceed his original programming. And yet now you choose to abandon him."

"Objection noted. Good night."

Chakotay internally smirked. This was like so many conversations he had had with Kathryn over the years. She was willing to hear you out so long as it didn't clash with her idea of how things were.

Seven got the last word in and Chakotay had to give her credit. "It is unsettling. You say that I am a human being and yet I am also Borg. Part of me not unlike your replicator; Not unlike the Doctor. Will you one day choose to abandon me as well? I have always looked to you as my example, my guide to humanity. Perhaps I've been mistaken. Good night."

Seven walked past Chakotay, "Commander."

Kathryn looked up as if just now seeing that Chakotay had entered her quarters. "Chakotay I really don't have the energy to fight with you now too."

Chakotay looked at the distraught woman in front of him. "We can talk about this Kathryn; in fact I think we need to talk about this."

The fire in her eyes caught him off guard. "What are we going to talk about? I malfunctioned and I let you in and this is the end result. I'm not like the Doctor I can't just be reprogrammed so this never happened. This is a fact of life, my life, your life and now this innocent child's life."

Chakotay sighed, "Kathryn we can work this out."

She looked at him incredulous. "How can we work this out? I am responsible for the lives of everyone on this ship and I have to deal with it. I couldn't deal with it if our child was involved."

He suddenly understood. "Nothing is going to happen to our baby Kathryn." And he all of a sudden felt like he was speaking to Torres again when she found out about the massacre. "You can't do this alone Kathryn but we can do it together."

Kathryn drew in a deep breath, was she nuts to actually be considering this?

"We have to go Chakotay the Doctor is waiting for us."

And with that she left her quarters.

[Medical lab]

Kathryn walked into sickbay and into the Doctor's lab. She had to make at least one thing right. "I'd like to think I made my decision eighteen months ago for all the right reasons. The truth is, my own biases about what you are had just as much to do with it." Kathryn looked at the trick of light and sound and wanted nothing more than to make him better. As selfish as it was she needed him to work through her problems as much as he needed her to do the same for himself. "At the very least, you deserve to know exactly what happened: If you're willing."

The EMH stared at her unsure but resolve in his eyes none-the-less. "I'm ready."

The memories flew by: The shuttle mission, Jetal's death; her funeral. The Doctor going nuts.

Kathryn watched as the realization of what had happened hit him. He blamed himself. He looked at the Captain, "The attack, how did it end? Were there more casualties?"

"We exchanged fire for another few minutes, then the aliens withdrew. There was only one casualty: Ensign Jetal."

"I don't mean to seem unfeeling, but I'm programmed to accept the loss of a patient with professional detachment."

She let him experience the many memories of his actions or inactions at that point. She watched as the realization hit him. "It was downhill from there. You developed a feedback loop between your ethical and cognitive subroutines. You were having the same thoughts over and over again. We couldn't stop it."

B'Elanna stepped out from behind the panel. "Our only option was to erase your memories of those events."

"You were right. I didn't deserve to keep those memories, not after what I did."

"You were performing your duty."

"Two patients, which do I kill?"

She watched him backslide into what he had been before the reprogramming. "Doctor."

He spun around and glared at her. "Doctor? Hardly! A doctor retains his objectivity. I didn't do that, did I? Two patients, equal chances of survival and I chose the one I was closer to? I chose my friend? That's not in my programming! That's not what I was designed to do! Go ahead! Reprogram me! I'll lend you a hand! Let's start with this very day, this hour, this second!"

Kathryn uttered the words that made him so very different than all of them. And she wished sometimes she could just go offline and not have to think any more about the many things she had to do. "Computer, deactivate the EMH."

Torres looked at her, "Here we go again." Kathryn stood ramrod straight thinking about what had just happened once again. "Captain?"

"It's as though there's a battle being fought inside him, between his original programming and what he's become. Our solution was to end that battle. What if we were wrong?" And then Kathryn realized that getting rid of this baby would be doing the same thing. Ridding something for convenience and not dealing with the problem at hand.

B'Elanna stared at her incredulous, "We've seen what happens to him. In fact, we've seen it twice."

Kathryn looked at her unshed tears in her eyes. They created this baby did they have the right to rid it of existence before it was even born? "Still, we allowed him to evolve, and at the first sign of trouble?" She waved her hand as if dismissing the problem at hand. "We gave him a soul, B'Elanna. Do we have the right to take it away now?"

B'Elanna just shook her head, for the first time since this unexpected journey began wondering if Captain Janeway was really working in the best interest of her crew.

They needed a Doctor; and God knows Tom wouldn't be able to fill that role for long.

[Cargo Bay Two]

Kathryn walked through the doors of the cargo bay. She was going to ask Seven some questions to see if just once a decision she had made ended up being for the best.

She pushed the buttons and brought the drone out of her regeneration cycle. Seven slowly opened her eyes. "Captain."

"I'm having trouble with the nature of individuality." She wasn't sure if this discussion with Seven would shed any light on anything; but at this point it couldn't hurt.

"You require a philosophical discussion?"

She almost laughed at the answer of the closest thing that she thought she would ever have to a daughter but she continued. "There's a time and a place for it. This is one of them. After I freed you from the Collective, you were transformed. It's been a difficult process. Was it worth it?"

"I had no choice."

"That's not what I asked you."

"If I could change what happened, erase what you did to me, would I?" Kathryn stared at the drone; had she made the right decision. Would she now and would she in the future. It all seemed to hang on this answer. "No."

 _Captain's log, supplemental. Our Doctor is now our patient. It's been two weeks since I've ordered a round the clock vigil. A crew member has stayed with him at all times, offering a sounding board and a familiar presence while he struggles to understand his memories and thoughts. The chance of recovery? Uncertain._

[Holodeck]

Two weeks. She assumed she was not about 14 weeks along based on the last time she had had her monthly visitor and when she and Chakotay had let their feelings get the best of them.

The Doctor once again began his rant. "The more I think about it, the more I realize there's nothing I could've done differently."

Kathryn put her book down and stared at the Doctor. "What do you mean?"

"The primordial atom burst, sending out its radiation, setting everything in motion. One particle collides with another, gases expand, planets contract, and before you know it we've got starships and holodecks and chicken soup. In fact, you can't help but have starships and holodecks and chicken soup, because it was all determined twenty billion years ago! "

Tuvok entered the cargo bay presumably coming to relieve her. "There is a certain logic to your logic. Progress?"

Kathryn sighed and turned to her security chief. "I'm not sure if he's making any sense of this experience, or if his program's just running in circles."

She sighed and stared at Tuvok. "You've been here for sixteen hours. Let me continue while you rest."

"I'll be all right. Go back to the bridge." She knew in her present condition that she should take him up on his offer and get some rest. Chakotay would have her head, but she needed him back in working condition.

Tuvok nodded at Kathryn and turned to leave the holodeck. Kathryn turned back to the book she had been reading.

He turned angrily to her, "How can you read at a time like this?"

"It helps me think."

"Think? What do you need to think about?" If only he knew. If only he knew what was weighing on her mind at that moment.

"You. This book is relevant to your situation."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Poetry, written on Earth a thousand years ago. 'La Vita Nuova'." She thought momentarily about how this not only pertained to the Doctor but her as well.

He scoffed at her, "La Vita Nuova. The New Life? Ha! Tell that to Ensign Jetal. Actually, I killed her countless times."

Kathryn sighed, "What do you mean?"

"Causality, probability. For every action, there's an infinite number of reactions and in each one of them, I killed her. Or did I? Too many possibilities. Too many pathways for my program to follow. Impossible to choose. Still, I can't live with the knowledge of what I've done. I can't."

The Doctor stared at the Captain sleeping peacefully, the book forgotten on her lap. He walked up to her and shook her leg. "Captain? Captain?"

Kathryn nearly jumped - her dream nearly forgotten. "Oh, sorry."

"How could you sleep at a time like this?"

Kathryn sighed running her hand surreptitiously over the bump that was beginning to make itself known. "It's been a long day." And there was now more than just her depending on it. "You were saying?"

He stared at her, scrutinizing her appearance. "What's wrong?"

Janeway shook her head knowing she looked a little worse for wear. "Nothing."

He placed his hand on her forehead feeling for a temperature. "You're ill!"

Kathryn stared at him, not wanting to add to his problems by divulging her secret. "I have a headache." She knew it was a safe answer considering it was something that was inflicted upon her all the time being Captain.

"Fever, you have a fever."

Kathryn inwardly sighed hoping he would let it go. "I'll live."

"Medical emergency!"

She had to stop this line of questioning. "Doctor."

Someone's got to treat you immediately. Call Mister Paris. You've got to get to Sickbay." Kathryn rolled her eyes knowing that the last thing she wanted to do at the moment was speak to the ship's largest gossip. "Doctor, I'm a little busy right now, helping a friend." She stood up and grabbed his shoulders assuring him everything was okay.

"I'll be all right. Go, sleep, please. I'll still be here in the morning."

She yawned as she stared at the distraught hologram. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please, I don't want to be responsible for any more suffering."

All Janeway could think was that the suffering had yet to begin. Thinking about what would happen when he truly found out what was wrong with her. She picked up the book to take it with her, when she turned to look at the doctor Kathryn decided to leave it for him to ponder, opened to the first page. Janeway looked at him and finally stated, "Good night. If you need anything…"

"I'll call. Thank you, Captain." Kathryn got up to leave and as she was exiting the holodeck heard the Doctor reading from the book. "In that book which is my memory, on the first page of the chapter that is the day when I first met you, appear the words - Here begins a new life."

As she exited the holodeck the words hit home and she unconsciously headed towards Chakotay's quarters as her hand brushes subconsciously over her abdomen.

END PART 2

TBC IN PART 3


	3. Chapter 3

Latent Restrictions

Part 3: Answers

By: AW

Date: November 2015

Length: 1223 words

Kathryn felt her footsteps getting faster as she headed towards his quarters. Finally she arrived and stared at her fingers as they hit the chime.

Finally the door opened and a sleep-deprived Commander answered the door.

"Kathryn?"

She stared at him frozen in place. Her jaw dropped open. "Computer what time is it?"

"The time is 0224."

Kathryn shook her head. "I'm sorry Chakotay. I was with the Doctor and forgot how late it was."

Chakotay shook his head. "Something must have brought you here."

Her eyes got wide. "May I come in?"

Chakotay nodded and ushered her into the room.

"Well what was it that brought you here at this time in the morning."

She stared at him, almost disbelieving of what she was about to say. The decision had been made: She was going to be a mother. The tears rolled down her cheeks as she admitted. "I think I need to see Tom."

Chakotay stared at her not quite sure how to respond.

Kathryn swiftly grabbed his hand and rolled it down her belly showing the proof of their baby growing in her belly. "I really need to have some sort of medical care if I want this baby to arrive in good health."

Chakotay smiled and felt the proof of what they had created. He approached her and let his lips explore hers. Finally he pulled away and slapped his Combadge. "Chakotay to Paris."

There was a pause and some fumbling when finally B'Elanna answered the call. "This better be good Chakotay."

"Well hello to you too B'Elanna."

Tom finally came on the line. "What can I do for you Commander."

"Tom, can you come to my quarters; the Captain isn't feeling well and needs a quick check-up."

Paris hesitated. "In your quarters?"

"Just come down here Tom; and bring B'Elanna too since she's up."

"Be right there Commander, Paris out."

[PARIS QUARTERS]

"What was that all about Tom?"

Tom shrugged his shoulders as he began to get his uniform on. "Your guess is as good as mine but he wants us both to make our way to his quarters."

They both finally left trying to figure out if they were presentable enough to show up in front of their commanding officers.

[20 MINUTES LATER - CHAKOTAY'S QUARTERS]

Kathryn stared at Chakotay. "What are they going to think?"

"Probably that it was about time that you thought about your life and your future for once, and then he's going to berate your for not seeing him sooner."

Kathryn was about to answer, when the door chimed.

Chakotay approached the door and let the couple in.

Tom came in B'Elanna in tow with his med kit. "What was so urgent that you needed to see me at this time?"

Kathryn walked up to them both and took off her uniform jacket exposing her secret. She stared down ashamed. "I think you need to do a scan for me."

Tom was speechless as he pulled out his tricorder, and stared at the readings as it was confirmed for them all to see. "Uh, Captain. You seem to be in perfect health as does your…" He paused, "Do you want to know their sexes?"

Chakotay was dumbfounded, "Did you say 'their' as in more than one?"

"Perfectly healthy twins."

Kathryn finally shook herself out of her stupor. "Twins?"

Tom nodded. "15 weeks along. I'm surprised you didn't realize before now."

"I figured I was pregnant all the signs were there; but twins?"

"Do you need me to scan you to figure out who the lucky father is?"

Kathryn had the good sense to blush. "I know who the father is."

B'Elanna looked at her. "So who can we congratulate?"

Chakotay interrupted the conversation. "I believe that's me."

B'Elanna rushed up to him embracing him in a hug of congratulations. "This is incredible Chakotay."

Chakotay hugged back his oldest friend. "More for me, than for you."

Kathryn finally came out of her shocked stupor and approached Tom and B'Elanna. "Please keep this to yourselves for now. I need to figure out how I'm going to deal with this before it becomes common knowledge."

Chakotay rushed up to her, "What do you mean how you're going to deal with it?"

She turned to him and brushed her hand over his cheek. "Oh you poor sweet man; I don't mean that… I mean how I'm going to tell the Doctor, he's in such a state right now that I'm not sure he could handle this."

Chakotay chuckled more at ease. "You mean the fact that you're pregnant or the fact that he wasn't the first to know."

Kathryn ran her hand down her front. "It won't be long before everyone knows. My uniform won't fit me for much longer."

Chakotay reached around her front and rubbed the baby bump. "And we'll all be happy for it."

Kathryn stared at him. "Is this right? Am I allowed to do this? I'm the Captain."

Chakotay turned her around placed both hands around Kathryn's face and forced her to stare at him. "You are allowed to do this if this is what you want. Do you want this Kathryn? Do you want to give me these children I won't force you to do this."

Kathryn's hand slid down to her belly as she felt the tears sliding down her face. She stared at him her blue eyes showing more than she ever thought she would. She nodded. "I felt them move Chakotay I could no more kill your children than I could kill myself."

His lips engulfed hers and he knew that she had made the decision. "I love you Kathryn."

She nodded, "We need to see the Doctor."

He stared at Kathryn and handed her uniform coat to her. "You should put this on so that you don't give anything away you don't want to at this moment."

She nodded and took his hand and placed it on her belly. The babies moved and he felt his life in completion.

"How far along did Tom say you were?"

"15 weeks; we need to see the Doctor. Seven said that he finally left the holodeck today after I left."

He nodded and took her hand as they exited his quarters. They reached the turbolift and called for deck five. "Are you ready for this Kathryn?"

She laughed, "I don't think I really have a choice."

He kissed her on the top of the head and the turbolift stopped. They proceeded to sick bay. "Here we go Kathryn; Ready for our life together to begin."

She nodded and they walked into sickbay.

As they walked through the door they saw the Doctor humming and cleaning his instruments. "Ah, Captain, Commander."

Kathryn walked up to the hologram opening her jacket. "I think I need you to scan me."

The Doctor shook his head and pulled out his tricorder. "I think you're right." He looked at his tricorder allowing the readings to show up. "Why did you wait so long?"

She stared at the Doctor, "You needed our help more than we needed you as a Doctor."

"Well that doesn't appear to be the case Captain. 15 weeks, and with twins; and you didn't think coming to see me was a good idea?"

"You needed our help now you're better so you can help us."

END PART 3

TBC IN PART 4


	4. Chapter 4

Latent Restrictions

Part 4: The Truth

By: AW

Date: December 2015

Length: 1415 words

The Doctor looked at the Commanding officers. "I assume this is the lucky father?"

Kathryn nodded silently and waited for the berating that she knew was coming from the Doctor. "Captain you need prenatal care, the babies need to be taken care of. There was no need -"

"Doctor this is not what I need right now: Are the babies okay?"

The Doctor let a smile appear. "Everything appears to be fine right now, but I need you to come see me next week for your 16 week check-up; and I need you to start eating properly, cut down on the coffee and get more sleep."

Kathryn sighed and stared hard at the Doctor. "I also need you to keep this to yourself."

The Doctor scoffed, "It's not like you can keep this a secret for much longer."

Kathryn bowed her head ashamed and at the same time afraid of feelings she did not let herself indulge in often. "I need to figure out how to break this to the crew before they figure it out on their own."

The Doctor bowed his head letting her have her modicum of control and put her jacket on hiding her secret for now. "Chakotay, let's go and have a chat in my quarters."

Chakotay nodded and followed Kathryn out of the sick bay.

[JANEWAY QUARTERS - 2 HOURS LATER]

"We have to figure this out Chakotay."

"You speak as if it's a problem. It's not a problem these are our children."

Kathryn sighed and stared at him. "You know that's not what I meant; how are we going to beak this to the crew?"

He just stared at her, trying to figure out what was really going through her head at this point. "You speak as if this is the most horrible thing that has ever happened. We are still thirty thousand light years from earth. They won't expect you to have put your life on hold."

She glared at him, "No but they wouldn't have expected me to make a life with my 'Maquis First Officer' either."

They stared at each other at an impasse. "We have to figure this out Chakotay."

"There is nothing to figure out Kathryn. We are going to have a family. We are going to have two beautiful babies and the crew is just going to have to deal with it." He tilted her chin up so she was staring him in the eye. "I can't think of a better way for Starfleet to see that we are truly melding the two crews."

She sighed and knew at this point there was really nothing else for her to say. In many ways he was correct, but she had no interest in Starfleet seeing her as the Captain that would whore herself away for the safety of her crew. "I just need time Chakotay."

He got close to her and placed his hand on her belly. "Time's up Kathryn, you are showing and the crew will begin to notice."

She nodded and placed a hand over top of his. "I realize that but give me a couple of days to get used to the fact that this very private matter is soon going to be public knowledge."

"Three days Kathryn and then on the weekend I say we do an announcement at Sandrines."

Kathryn nodded. "Three days."

[NEXT DAY - PARIS QUARTERS]

"Can you believe the bombshell that those two dropped Tom?"

Paris stared at his wife. "They weren't going to wait forever B'Elanna and personally I think they're a good match."

She sighed, "Yes but a baby? How did we not notice?"

Tom looked at her, "Have I not been saying for years that this was going to happen?"

"You got lucky helmboy."

He sneered at her, "Maybe but I was right."

"I have to get to engineering my shift starts soon."

He stared at her going up for a kiss. "It will all work out B'Elanna. We just have to wait and see how it plays out and what they decide to do about it; and you being on night shift sucks."

"It will be over soon we just have to figure out that problem with the warp core matrix, and then I will be back on normal shifts."

[ENGINEERING]

B'Elanna walked into engineering and immediately began working on the problem at hand. Three hours later she made her way to her office to begin the report for the Captain to review in the morning. As she went to sit down at her desk she noticed a mane of red hair occupying her seat. "Captain?"

"Sorry B'Elanna I just needed to get out of my quarters for a bit; Chakotay was making the area feel stifling."

She approached her Captain and friend and looked at her tear stained face. "Everything will be okay you know. The crew will accept these children just as they accepted Naomi."

"Will they though? I'm the Captain."

"La de dah. Come on they don't expect you to put your life on hold any more than they have."

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "That's where you're wrong. My life was no longer mine the minute we were transported to the Delta Quadrant and I was the Captain."

B'Elanna stared at her and scoffed. "You can't be serious?"

Kathryn felt tears forming in her eyes. "I'm very serious. How can I expect anyone to listen to me when I'm walking around with a large belly in front of me. Forcing me to take a step back from my abilities and my responsibilities as Captain?"

B'Elanna stared at Kathryn in a new light. She was not invincible, she was more human than she or anyone else cared to admit.

"Captain… Kathryn I know you think that we expect you to be more resilient than any of us - I know you think you need to be larger than life - but this might be just what the crew needs to see that they can't hold off on life any longer."

Kathryn let the tears fall. "I hope that everyone is as understanding as you are."

B'Elanna stared at the woman that had led them all on this journey that seemed so forlorn at first. "It will be fine, and once the crew sees that children are okay your little ones might have lots of friends to play with and learn from."

B'Elanna gave her Captain a hug and looked hard at the emerald green dress she wore that did not hide but did not show her condition. She realized that this woman was really a nice looking woman that was normally not allowed to appear or be human.

She hugged her, and let the Captain be a little human for a little while longer.

"I have to get back to my quarters B'Elanna, Chakotay is probably wondering where I am."

B'Elanna smiled, "I understand."

Kathryn left and went to see her 'man'.

[JANEWAY QUARTERS]

Kathryn walked into her quarters, expecting to see Chakotay asleep in her quarters. Instead she saw a note.

 _Kathryn,_

 _I woke up and saw you were gone, I guess some things never change. There are some things as Captain that you won't ever share with me as your first officer and whether you believe it or not, love of your life._

 _I love you and hopefully one day you will be able to share everything with me._

 _All my love,_

 _Chakotay_

Kathryn felt the tears streaming down her face and let her hand fall to her belly.

She realized at this point that there were things that they had to discuss. That these children were going to change the nature of their relationship forever.

They were no longer simply Captain and Commander.

Kathryn got up to leave and make her way to Chakotay's Quarters when the ship shook. Kathryn slapped her combadge, "Janeway to bridge. What the hell is going on?"

Kathryn heard Harry's panicked voice. "We are getting shot at Captain; I have no idea who they are."

Chakotay walked up to Harry. "I've got it Harry. Captain shields are up and I'm on the bridge. Can we expect you here soon?"

Kathryn drew in a deep breath, "I'll be there as soon as possible."

Kathryn stood up and pulled a hand down her front smoothing the fabric of the uniform she'd just put on. She'd replicated it a size larger in the hope to keep their secret a little longer.

END PART 4

TBC in PART 5


	5. Chapter 5

Latent Restrictions

Part 5: Problems

By: AW

Date: November 2015

Length: 551 words

Kathryn stared at the shambles of her quarters after she awoke. The shot had hit just outside of her quarters and she had passed out.

She knew at this point in her pregnancy she should expect light-headedness and morning sickness and such; but this was a point where she did not need the symptoms to force themselves to appear.

She heard Chakotay's worried voice. "Chakotay to the Captain. Captain Janeway can you hear me?"

Kathryn shook her head out of her reverie and answered. "Janeway here."

"Captain? What happened? You said you were coming up to the bridge 20 minutes ago."

Kathryn shook her head trying to clear the cobwebs from her mind. "Chakotay can you send the Doctor to my quarters?"

"Kathryn -"

She sighed, "Not now Commander."

[BRIDGE]

Chakotay heard the words and knew that the Doctor would take care of the problems. They had taken out the weapons of the ship that had been shooting at them and they slinked away. "Chakotay to the Doctor."

"Yes Commander."

"Can you please make your way to the Captain's quarters, the shots hit right outside of her quarters." Chakotay heard the hesitation on the line and answered. "Yes Commander I'll proceed there right now."

"Thank you Doctor."

Tom turned around to look at Chakotay seeing the worry in his eyes. "She'll be fine Chakotay. I'm sure she just got knocked out."

Chakotay nodded and sat down in the command chair.

[JANEWAY QUARTERS]

Kathryn heard the chime of the door and proceeded to open the door. "Doctor."

He walked through the door and stared at the shambles of the quarters. "It's not me you need to see, it's a decorator. These quarters need to be fixed up and redecorated. Maybe this is a good time to change the layout of your quarters for a 'husband' and two children."

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "I'm not ready for the husband thing just yet Doctor."

He smirked, "Well, let me just check out these two and heal that cut on your head."

Kathryn nodded and let the Doctor check out the scrapes on her face and on her left side where she had landed and a large bruise had begun to form.

The Doctor's eyes crinkled up, "Hmm."

Kathryn begun to worry when no other sound came out of the Doctor's mouth. "What? What's wrong Doctor?"

He sighed and stared at her. "I'm afraid one of the babies did not make it. You will begin to haemorrhage if I don't get you to sickbay immediately."

Kathryn drew in a deep breath and allowed her hand to fall to her belly trying to feel some movement. "The other baby Doctor?"

The doctor drew in a deep breath, "I need to take a look at her; can you ask Mr. Paris to make his way to sickbay?"

Kathryn nodded and ordered a site to site transport to sickbay. No one else needed to know about this just yet and she thanked her lucky stars that Tom was already aware of the situation.

She felt the weightlessness of the transporter take her away and felt the tears begin to stream down her face as she felt a cramp begin in her belly.

END PART 5

TBC in PART 6


	6. Chapter 6

Latent Restrictions

Part 6: Shocking Events

By: AW

Date: January 2016

Length: 521 words

Tom heard the request from the Doctor: Make his way to sickbay the Captain had taken a tumble in the firefight.

He turned to B'Elanna who was just waking up for the night shift. He had just finished his bridge shift and had just reached his quarters when the Doctor's request came through. "B'E, I need to make my way to sickbay it seems the Captain was injured in the fight."

B'Elanna raised her hand and told him to go on. "Tell me what is going on with her and the twins."

Tom nodded and made his way out of their quarters.

[SICK BAY]

Tom walked in and saw the Captain laying on the biobed in some pain.

The Doctor's acerbic voice startled Tom, "Nice to see you Mister Paris." The Doctor went about checking the Captain's vitals. "I need you to monitor twin B. I've given the Captain something to put her under. She has already told me time and again to save her children… I told her I would do what I could."

Tom shook his head knowing that the news about the Command Couples twins was not good. "The male twin I see has no heart beat." He stared at the readings, "And the female is not doing great."

The Doctor nodded solemnly, "I'm not sure what I can do for her anymore. The only thing I can do is watch and wait and hope that little girl makes it."

Tom shook his head, "Has anyone told Chakotay?"

"I needed facts first, as far as he knows… the Captain just had a tumble in the fight."

Tom was incredulous, "And you don't think he needs to know? Those are his children too."

The Doctor nodded, "I just wasn't sure how I would break this news to him."

Tom stared at him unsure what to say. He paused, "I'll tell him; but he needs to know."

Tom hesitated and then turned to head for the bridge and tell the Commander about the possible fate of his family.

[BRIDGE]

Chakotay wondered what was going on with his fiancée and his children. He heard the lift doors open and spun around hoping to see Kathryn safe and sound, in good health and still carrying his babies. Instead he watched as Tom sauntered onto the bridge.

Chakotay stared at Tom with hopeful eyes. "Is Kathryn okay Tom?"

Tom nodded, "Kathryn is fine Chakotay."

Chakotay stared at Tom and knew there was more than he was telling him. He slowly opened his mouth saying the words he dreaded but knew he had to hear the answer to. "The babies?"

Tom sighed and stared at Chakotay. "One of the babies didn't do so well during the fight."

Chakotay bowed his head. "The other one?"

He sighed, "The Doctor is doing everything he can for her."

Chakotay had never felt his world fall apart as it was at this moment he just hoped that the Captain and Commander and Kathryn and Chakotay could get through this hurdle."

END PART 6

TBC IN PART 7


	7. Chapter 7

Latent Restrictions

Part 7: Uncontrollable Outcomes

By: AW

Date: January 2016

Length: 785 words

[3 WEEKS AFTER PART 6]

Chakotay had continued to go to work: To take care of Kathryn's ship. He had to do something besides worry about his family.

[BRIDGE]

Chakotay walked onto the bridge. Tom was sitting at the helm speaking quietly to B'Elanna. He wondered why she was on the bridge in the first place. He reviewed the schedule and realized that B'Elanna wasn't even due in Engineering today: at all. This was her day off.

He walked up to the Couple, "Morning Lieutenants."

B'Elanna stared up at him, her eyes were puffy and she looked as if she had been crying. "Chakotay."

"Morning Commander."

He looked to B'Elanna looking for an answer to her sudden mood. "Is everything okay B'Elanna."

She nodded and turned to Chakotay. "We just found out I'm pregnant Chakotay."

He shook his head, "So why are you crying?"

"We just feel bad after everything that's happened to you and Kathryn - that we're realizing our dreams."

Chakotay shook his head, "There's still a chance with our daughter."

Tom looked down. "Chakotay I think you should go to sickbay."

Chakotay felt his heart fall into his stomach, "What's wrong Tom?"

Tom had promised Kathryn that he wouldn't say anything to Chakotay that she had to talk to him on her own. "You need to talk to the Doctor and to Kathryn, Chakotay."

[SICKBAY]

Kathryn was having trouble controlling the pain. The Doctor had said it was better if the miscarriage happened naturally. She had begged him to just transport the baby out of her body; but he had stated that as he had had to do it with her son, she was better off doing it this way with her daughter.

She had just about lost it when she realized that she would have to deliver her daughter at a little over five months naturally.

The Doctor had begged her to call the Commander to Sick Bay for support but she had refused.

The Doctor had stared at her saying that he would find out eventually; but still she refused.

Now Kathryn wished she had told him and that he could at least be there for moral support, and when he found out, he would be hurt and probably never forgive her.

She let the tears roll down her cheeks as she felt the contraction of her uterus begin again. "Doctor, call Chakotay down here. I thought I could do this alone but it's just too much."

The Doctor watched the mighty fall and tapped his combadge. "Doctor to Chakotay, could you -"

He hadn't even finished his sentence when he saw the Commander enter sick bay. "Kathryn."

She sniffled and arched her back, as the contraction peaked and subsided. "I am so sorry Chakotay."

Chakotay reached up and wiped the errant hair out of her face. "The only thing you have to be sorry for Kathryn, is not calling me sooner.

Kathryn had tears running down her face, "I lost our son, and now I'm losing our daughter don't you understand that this isn't fair to you."

Chakotay's heart was broken as he felt the fear and the pain that encompassed Kathryn's body. "Let the Doctor give you something for the pain Kathryn."

He saw her shake her head as he saw a contraction encompass her body. "I have to feel this for all the pain I've put us both through."

She let a heaving breath leave her body. "I should never have tried this Chakotay; I was right not to want this in the beginning. I'm the Captain I have no right to happiness or family." She sucked in a breath as the contractions began again. "I should never have done this I'm so sorry Chakotay, I should never have allowed this to happen."

The Doctor approached her, "Captain the contractions are almost on top of each other. Let me check you."

The Captain nodded silently as she felt the burning begin and she felt the child move closer to the world and the end of her life. "Push Captain."

Kathryn let out a grunt and felt the tiny child escape from her womb. She heard no cry and knew it was over.

The Doctor looked at her sadly. "I'm so sorry Captain, Commander. It's a girl. There wasn't anything any of us could have done."

Chakotay stared at the tiny child in the Doctor's hands and knew it was over. He heard Kathryn grunt and the placenta was delivered.

She let the tears fall down her face for a child who was done her life before it had begun.

END PART 7

TBC IN PART 8


	8. Chapter 8

Latent Restrictions

Part 8: An End Before a Beginning

By: AW

Date: February 2016

Length: 425 words

[JANEWAY QUARTERS]

It had been two months since she had lost their daughter. Chakotay had slowly moved out of her quarters: The engagement forgotten as soon as there were no longer babies to worry about.

She mourned the loss of her children as she did the loss of Chakotay. She remembered the times they had, the times in some ways he had been begging for since 'New Earth' but as soon as her duties as a 'broodmare' were done, she was no more in his eyes.

She some days wished she could call him and they could mourn their losses together and maybe make a new future together; but was she ever more than a convenient fuck?

She sighed and finished her make-up. She was due on the bridge in less than an hour.

[CHAKOTAY'S QUARTERS]

Chakotay sighed and looked down at the uniform that adorned his body. He was almost ready to leave for the bridge when he heard his door chime.

"Come."

B'Elanna walked in with a scowl on her face. "What are you doing?"

He shook his head, "I beg your pardon?"

"She had just started coming out of her shell and now she won't talk to anyone. She's still as good a Captain as she ever was but we never see Kathryn." She stared at him, "And neither do you."

"Lieutenant."

"Oh cut the crap Chakotay. We all know what happened. It was a terrible tragedy; but you have to help her with this. She used to wear an engagement ring and about two weeks after the last twin's death she stopped wearing it. What happened?"

He shook his head "As soon as I moved out of her quarters…"

She glared at him. "And why did you do that?"

"She didn't want me around B'Elanna."

She laughed sardonically "Is that what she said?"

"She didn't say it directly but she was quiet. She didn't want to talk about anything to do with us or the twins."

B'Elanna shook her head and looked at him sadly. "She was going to make you a father Chakotay, she was already a mother. The moment she felt those children move her life goals changed." She drew in a deep breath unsure if she should divulge the information to him.

"I haven't felt my daughter move yet - it's too early; but I'm sure when I do my life will change forever."

END PART 8

TBC IN PART 9


	9. Chapter 9

Latent Restrictions

Part 9: Reconcilliations

By: AW

Date: November 2018

Length: 1186 words

[Directly after part 8]

Chakotay watched B'Elanna leave his quarters. He knew in many ways she was right.

Kathryn needed him more than ever right now.

He made his way to the bridge.

When he arrived he saw Kathryn sitting at the center chair, more the Captain than ever before.

When she had lost the last twin she had reverted to what she was when they had arrived in the Delta Quadrant. In her eyes her life was no longer her own.

He sighed; he needed her and she needed him.

He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Can we go talk in your ready room?"

Kathryn silently nodded, the moment had arrived.

They got into the ready room and Kathryn slowly made her way to the couch area, Chakotay following.

"What are we Kathryn?"

She stared at him blue eyes giving away more than she meant - he was sure. "What do you mean what are we? We are the Captain and the Commander of the ship."

"Oh, come on Kathryn. We have always been more –"

She laughed, "Oh right for that one night I was a good fuck right?"

Chakotay shook his head at her obtuseness. "There was always more than that there Kathryn, and I know you know it and feel it too."

"After I lost the last of our children – our daughter – you disappeared. You wanted nothing to do with me."

He shook his head, "We were both grieving."

"And we couldn't grieve together? I was free-falling, and the only way I could deal with it was be the Captain."

He approached her and sat beside her on the couch, "But you were so much more – we were so much more."

"We should never have been Chakotay. I should never have allowed us to cross that line."

He stared at her incredulous, "You should never have let that happen? What about me? What about the twins? That was more than a little indiscretion." He paused, "B'Elanna asked me today why you stopped wearing the engagement ring?"

"You didn't want me Chakotay, you wanted what we could have been."

He laughed, "We can still have it all Kathryn. If a baby is what you want I can help you with that."

She shook her head, "What happened to me and the twins happened because I tried to have it all. I can't have it all; my life has to be for the crew."

He shook his head. "That is where you're wrong. They miss Kathryn as much as I do."

She stared at him with wide eyes, "They don't know Kathryn; and I'm not sure if you do either."

He was not letting her get off the hook that easily. "When you first boarded Voyager you were engaged. I read your files; you had a fiancé before that too. You need companionship just like anyone else." He paused and tilted her head up to look at him. "This self-imposed isolation is not good for you, or for anyone else."

She drew in a deep steadying breath. "You know that Kathryn has to be hidden. I can't be Kathryn with you in private and the Captain everywhere else. New Earth proved that to me."

Chakotay was surprised that she mentioned New Earth. He sometimes had to wonder if that really happened. They were happy, they were together and he realized that he had finally found the love of his life. "Did you think that the crew didn't see what happened on New Earth?" He stared at her willing her to remember. "Those were the best days of my life Kathryn."

"We were the only man and woman on the planet. It's not like we had a lot of options."

"When I realized it was you I was going to be with for the rest of my life, I was so happy." He paused, "It was just you and me."

"And in that scenario we could have had it all, but we are on a ship now the Captain and Commander of Voyager."

"And at this time we are the leaders of a society."

She paused almost remiss in sharing this last piece of the puzzle with him. "When you told me the Angry Warrior Legend It was so beautiful. It took my breath away that someone could think that of me. That someone could love me that much."

"And it was all true, and it's still true."

She let out a low sardonic laugh. "You never loved me you loved the idea of being in love, of a happy ending."

Chakotay stared at her, then approached her and let his lips capture hers. The kiss became more heated and Kathryn pulled away. "When we remodelled the shelter on New Earth and put the beds together, and were a couple for two weeks; that was a time I will never forget. You had finally let me in in body mind and soul."

She stared at him, "You know those two weeks after that were magical. When we came back and I had to be the Captain again – and nothing more, it almost broke me."

"That we could be nothing more was your decision Kathryn. I was willing to go all in."

"I was pregnant."

Chakotay's jaw dropped open. "When we spoke of children on New Earth, we succeeded."

He shook his head, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"When the Doctor found that tiny life growing inside me, we had already gone back to being Captain and Commander and nothing more. I couldn't burden you with my mistake."

He pulled her put from the couch. "It wasn't a mistake and it wasn't your issue to deal with on your own."

"Oh but that's where you're wrong. The minute I was the Captain again I couldn't be a mother too."

He stared at her, "B'Elanna and Tom are pregnant you know."

Kathryn's breath caught in her throat. "They realized that after we announced our impending parenthood that babies were okay here; they could have a life outside of duty and honour."

"She's not the Captain."

Chakotay got back to the issue at hand. "What happened to our child after New Earth Kathryn?"

She drew in a deep breath, "I aborted him." She stared at Chakotay, "The Doctor wanted me to tell you but I couldn't bring myself to tell you that we had created a life and that I wanted to rid us of it."

"You could have told me Kathryn; we could have dealt with it together."

She had tears in her eyes as she stared at him. "No I couldn't have Chakotay. If I had we would have been in the same place again, with you no doubt telling me that we could have done this together; and I'm not sure after New Earth I would have been strong enough to tell you no."

She turned around and exited the ready room leaving Chakotay with another piece of the puzzle.

END PART 9

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 10


	10. Chapter 10

Latent Restrictions

Part 10: A Brand New World

By: AW

Date: November 2018

Length: 1124 words

[Directly after part 9]

Kathryn quickly departed from the ready room. She had to go see the Doctor. "Mr. Tuvok, you have the bridge."

She walked into the turbo-lift and called for deck five. Halfway through the trip she yelled for all stop.

The tears began to course down her cheeks alone in the silence with her thoughts it was the only place she would let her emotions go.

Finally after ten minutes of letting herself break down she called for the lift to continue.

[BRIDGE]

Chakotay walked out of the ready room expecting to see Kathryn in her bridge chair but instead saw Tuvok occupying it. "Tuvok? Where is the Captain?"

Tuvok shook his head , "I am unsure. She simply handed the bridge to me and boarded the turbo-lift."

Chakotay nodded his head. "As you were Tuvok."

He boarded the turbolift and made his way to the mess hall.

Chakotay made it to deck 2 and made his way into the mess hall. At this time of the day it was pretty empty most of the crew were on duty shifts and those who occupied the night shifts were still sleeping.

He went and sat down at his normal table. Mind you Kathryn was normally with him; he missed her calming presence. Although lately her presence didn't calm him.

He grabbed some fruit from the bowl that sat at the front of the window to the kitchen and took it back to his seating area.

It was going to be a long day.

[SICKBAY]

Kathryn walked into the medical area and trounced right up to the Doctor. "Doctor, I need you to put me on boosters. If anything should happen I don't want to end up pregnant."

The Doctor nodded as he placed a hypo-spray to her neck. "That should protect you from pregnancy from anyone but Mr. Chakotay."

Kathryn stared at him incredulous. "Why not Chakotay?"

The Doctor sighed. "The cure that we procured from the Vidiians didn't cure you, merely recoded your DNA to work with the virus. He got that same cure as well. In fact that makes you more susceptible to a pregnancy from him. If you two were to engage in sexual intercourse there is a 68% chance that it would result in pregnancy."

Kathryn's eyes went wide. "Is that why Chakotay and I did it once and I ended up pregnant with twins?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, twins run in his family."

Kathryn let her head fall to her hands. "So if Chakotay and I continue any type of relationship we are destined to make babies?" She stared at the Doctor, "How likely am I to carry any future children to term?"

The Doctor sighed, "You are in a dangerous career Captain. When you were pregnant with the twins that jostle may have contributed to their early delivery, or maybe not. Assuming you stay out of danger, your chance of carrying a pregnancy to term is 96.8%, but with your line of work there are so many external factors that may affect a pregnancy."

She stared at the Doctor determined, "I can't neglect my duties just because I may end up pregnant."

"Captain I would suggest no such thing, just be more careful."

She glared at him, "And I'm not even pregnant at the moment. "

The Doctor paused staring at her, "Have you discussed any of this with the Commander?"

"I have been talking to you, when would I have had a chance Doctor?"

"Well I suggest that if you are to continue a sexual relationship with the Commander that you discuss this issue with him first."

Janeway sighed again, "Computer what is the location of Commander Chakotay."

"Commander Chakotay is in the mess hall" supplied the Computer's metallic voice.

Kathryn looked to the Doctor, "To the mess hall I go then."

Before Kathryn left the Doctor's office she made a call to the bridge, "Janeway to Tuvok."

"Yes Captain."

"Could you please take the rest of the bridge shift? Chakotay and I have some issues to discuss."

"Yes, Captain."

"Thank you Tuvok."

[MESS HALL]

Kathryn made her way to the mess hall, and saw Chakotay sitting at the back of the mess hall in their normal sitting area. She made her way over to him. "Hello Chakotay, we need to talk."

She sat beside him. "I just had an interesting discussion with the Doctor."

He stared at her. "Have a seat Kathryn."

She sat beside her first officer. "So what did the good Doctor have to say."

She paused, "I went there to have my boosters renewed."

Chakotay looked at her, "A reasonable precaution after the twins."

"Are we going to continue this relationship Chakotay?"

"I'd like to at least have that option."

She stared at him very seriously, "Do you want to have children with me?"

"I would like to have at least one child in the future."

She paused staring into his trusting eyes. "The Doctor told me if we are to continue in a sexual relationship the chances of me ending up pregnant are about 68%."

The commander grabbed his ear. "Do you want to have my children Kathryn?"

She sighed, "Let's finish this discussion in my quarters. We have more privacy there."

[JANEWAY QUARTERS]

Chakotay nodded and followed Kathryn to her quarters. Once inside, they made their way to the couch at the back of the main living area. "We have to talk about this Chakotay."

"I want to be with you, I really do but what do we do about what the Doctor told me?"

Chakotay looked into the beautiful blue eyes of his Captain. "I know that the idea of having my child may be scary after Hannah and Kole but we need to deal with this if we want to make this relationship work."

She stared at him. "I want to make this work but sometimes the prospect of another baby scares me after the twins."

Chakotay brought her close to him and stared into her eyes. "I think the idea of a baby scares anyone no matter what their background is. Besides you're not pregnant right now, don't you think you're jumping the gun a little?"

She sighed, "But what if we do continue this relationship according to the Doctor it's just a matter of time before one or two set up shop."

He stared at her and realized that he had never seen her that frightened before. "Hey if you do end up pregnant we'll deal with it. Nothing will happen to our baby."

Kathryn nodded and the couple fell into an exhausted sleep.

END PART 10

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 11


	11. Chapter 11

Latent Restrictions

Part 11: The next Step

By: AW

Date: December 2018

Length: 783 words

[Directly after part 1Kathryn slowly came to the waking world. Chakotay was in the bed beside her.

They had had a good night.

 _[2AM – JANEWAY QUARTERS]_

 _She remembered being woken up around 2am by something poking her in the back, she had known immediately what it was. She turned around and brushed the tattoo on Chakotay's forehead, "Well_

 _it looks like someone is awake."_

 _He had laughed and immediately encompassed her lips in a kiss. The kiss became more heated and his hand travelled down to her breast, she knew where this was going. "Chakotay, did we_

 _really resolve anything last night?"_

 _Chakotay came out of his slumber state. "We decided to just let the cards fall where they may. This is something that we have no control over and it can't change the way this relationship_

 _proceeds." He stared at her and tilted her head up. "You took me to your bed last night so on some level you had made the decision."_

 _His hand went down and found her bundle of nerves, stimulating it. "I want to be with you Kathryn; and I think you want it too."_

 _Kathryn nodded and let him finish his ministrations. Before she knew it she was writing on the bed in ecstasy._

 _She let her small hand encompass his member and watched as the joy spread through him as well._

 _She guided him to her opening and let him fill her to the hilt. Her eyes closed in ecstasy as he began the slow up and down movements._

 _She stared at him, "We will make the most beautiful babies Chakotay."_

 _He smiled, "I always knew we would."_

 _She smiled and he finished and she felt her world collide as another orgasm encompassed her and his body emptied into hers making their joining complete. "I love you."_

 _And she remembered stating those words and him repeating them and knowing that it would be okay._

She went to the replicator and ordered a coffee.

Not ten minutes later he joined her and ordered a tea. They sat on the couch. "This is a new beginning for us."

She grinned, "I know but remember that on the bridge we are always the Captain and Commander."

He laughed, "Don't I know it."

They smiled at each other and went into the bedroom to get dressed for the day to come.

[2 HOURS LATER – BRIDGE]

There was a calmness around the bridge. Harry stared at his commanding officers: Something had changed.

He sent a message to Tom. Something is different today.

He got the reply. Don't wake the sleeping bear. I like calmness.

Harry smiled and closed the communication.

[6 WEEKS LATER – JANEWAY QUARTERS]

Kathryn stared at the man she had made hers.

They had been married in a small ceremony on an M-Class planet. They were now husband and wife as well as Captain and Commander.

As much as she had been afraid of the possibility of a baby, it hasn't happened.

She stared at her flat belly and wondered if there was a son or a daughter in there for Chakotay.

She was late, but there were no other signs.

She sighed. "Chakotay, should I go visit the Doctor?"

He stared at her strangely. "Are you feeling okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I'm two weeks later. We talked about this."

He stared at her, "You want me to run a tricorder over you?"

Kathryn shook her head, "I'm probably worried about nothing."

Chakotay nodded, "Let's just let it be until we have something to say to him."

She nodded and continued dressing for the day, a hand briefly rubbing over her belly. Had it become more rounded? She thought to herself and then continued her getting ready for the day to come.

[BRIDGE]

Tom turned around as the Captain and Commander strode onto the bridge. "Captain."

"Morning Tom."

Tom smiled at the Command couple. "Hopefully it'll be a quiet day."

She nodded and stared at the view screen.

[2 WEEKS LATER – JANEWAY QUARTERS]

Kathryn splashed water on her face. This was the second day in a row she had been sick in the morning.

Chakotay walked into the bathroom and stared at his wife. "Still not feeling well?"

Kathryn shook her head no. "Maybe it's time you went to see the Doctor."

Kathryn rubbed her hand over her belly. "I have put on five pounds Chakotay. I know what this means."

Chakotay looked sympathetically at his wife. "Your belly is more rounded. I think I know what this means too."

Kathryn nodded, "Well, to the Doctor I go."

END PART 11

TBC IN PART 12


	12. Chapter 12

Latent Restrictions

Part 12: The Inevitability of Life

By: AW

Date: February 2019

Length: 1,660 words

Kathryn and Chakotay walked silently down the halls of Voyager making their way to the sickbay.

Kathryn stopped and turned towards Chakotay. "What are we going to do? Why did life have to throw this at us."

He stared at his wife. "We spoke of this; we knew we were just playing the odds until it happened."

Kathryn looked at him almost looking afraid. "What if the same thing happens again that happened before?"

He stared at her sympathetically. "You told me the Doctor told you if you were careful, nothing was going to happen."

Kathryn nodded and they continued to sickbay.

Five minutes later the couple entered sickbay.

The Doctor approached them. "Captain, Commander what can I do for you?"

The Captain looked at the doctor unsure. "I think that scenario that we spoke of has happened."

The Doctor smiled at the Captain and brought over a tricorder."

The Doctor hummed and hawed and eventually looked up from the tricorder. "Well Captain, you're about 10 weeks along, Congratulations."

She stared at the Doctor, "How does the baby look? There's just one this time right?"

The Doctor smiled. "Yes this time there's only one."

Kathryn ran her hand over her belly. She stared at Chakotay. "I guess we're doing this Chakotay."

He smiled at her, "I guess we are."

His hand went down to join hers. "We are going to have the most beautiful baby Kathryn."

The Doctor stared at the couple. "I can even tell you the baby's sex if you'd like."

Kathryn shook her head. "I'm not ready for that yet Doctor."

The Doctor nodded and handed Kathryn a padd with information on it for the duration of the pregnancy. "Thank you, doctor."

Kathryn took the padd and walked out of sickbay Chakotay in tow. "Let's go Chakotay."

The couple made their way to Kathryn's quarters. When they get there they heavily sat down on the couch.

Kathryn turned to Chakotay. "Here we go again."

"Nothing will happen this time Kathryn ."

Kathryn stared at her husband unsure. "I hope so Chakotay, I hope so."

The couple walked to the bridge to start their day.

Kathryn walked onto the bridge, smiled at Tom and walked into her ready room.

20 minutes later she heard the door chime to the ready room.

Chakotay stared at his wife. "Why did you come right into the ready room. Why are you so scared."

"I am so sick of losing Chakotay. Of there not being a reason to live."

He walked up to her and pulled her out of her chair and away from the desk, his hand landing on her belly. "We have a reason to live Kathryn. Us; and this baby."

Kathryn had tears in her eyes as she nodded. "I love you Chakotay."

He smiled, "I know Kathryn, I know."

There were no other words that needed to be said.

[2 weeks later]

Kathryn brushed the unruly hair out of her face and stared at her husband. She got up and walked to the living area ordering a tea from the replicator.

She wanted a coffee so badly, but she wasn't going to take any chances with their baby.

She sat down on the couch 'enjoying' her ginger tea.

She paused; she knew that this was better for her than coffee, but she wanted one so badly.

She felt Chakotay come up behind her and run a hand through her long hair. "How's our daughter today?"

She let her hand drop to her belly and join Chakotay's. "It could be a little boy you know."

He smiled. "I know but I think it's a little girl. What do you think it is?"

She shook her head. "I don't know Chakotay. "Women say they know, they can feel what they're carrying but I don't know."

He almost laughed, "You know we could just ask the Doctor to tell us."

"I know; but I really just want to be surprised. I haven't told my mom or my sister yet."

"If we can hold out for six more months – we can be surprised."

She smiled and gave Chakotay a kiss on the lips.

"Let's get some breakfast."

Chakotay nodded and went to the replicator ordering eggs and toast. "Will your stomach be able to handle plain eggs today?"

Kathryn nodded and slowly got up and made her way to the table.

Kathryn sat down gingerly. She had told Chakotay that her stomach would handle the eggs but she could only hope.

Chakotay came to the table with two plates of eggs and toast. She smiled at her husband. "Looks safe enough Chakotay."

He stared at her. "I know this is hard on you, but it will be over before you know it."

Kathryn faintly smiled at her husband. "I know."

Kathryn stared at the food in front of her and slowly brought a forkful of the eggs up to her mouth hoping Katthat her stomach would not rebel.

She slowly finished her breakfast and went to the bedroom to get ready for the day.

She pulled out her uniform and pulled up the pants noticing they were beginning to get a little snug and did up the button.

She heard Chakotay come up behind her and wrap his hands around her belly and smiled. "How is the food settling?"

Kathryn stared at her husband and let a fleeting smile encompass her lips. "So far it's staying down, but I'm not going to say I'm good just yet."

Kathryn stared at Chakotay and then finished putting on her uniform and went towards the door.

Chakotay followed Janeway to the bridge.

They entered the bridge and Kathryn and Chakotay sat down at their command chairs.

Kathryn turned to Harry, "How does everything look?"

"There aren't any threats, it appears that its going to be a quiet ride."

Kathryn nodded keeping her mouth shut as her stomach began to rebel. Kathryn turned to Chakotay. :"You have the bridge Chakotay."

And she rushed to her ready room.

As soon as Kathryn entered the ready room she rushed to the bathroom and proceeded to lose her breakfast.

As she rinsed out her mouth she heard her door chime. "Come."

Tuvok walked into the ready room. "You wished to see me?"

Kathryn stared at Tuvok, "We've known each other for how long?"

"Approximately twenty years."

"We've served on three starships together. I was present at your daughter's Kohlinar. I consider you one of my closest friends."

"And I regard you with the same esteem."

"I've always been honest with you, but you've been keeping something from me."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't you? It took exhaustive research, sifting through teraquads of data, separating fact from rumour, but eventually I arrived at the truth." She rubbed her hand surreptitiously over her belly.

"Captain?"

'Happy birthday."

"Thank you." He raised an eyebrow at his Captain, "And congratulations Captain."

She stared at him and tried to hide her surprise.

"Chakotay to Janeway."

"Yes Commander?"

"Can you please report to the bridge?"

"On our way Commander."

Janeway and Tuvok proceeded to the bridge..

Kathryn stared at her husband. "We're receiving a distress call. A small vessel on an intercept course."

"Lifesigns?"

Harry stared at his Captain. "One. It's Ocampan."

"We're being hailed."

Kathryn stared surprised at the screen, "Kes?"

"Captain Janeway, I need your help. Will you please give me permission to come aboard?"

"Of course. What's happened?"

"Please, let me come aboard"

Kes ends the transmission and Kathryn looks secretively at Tuvok.

"Prepare the docking port. Tell the Doctor to stand by."

Kathryn went an braced herself against the railings. "Her ship is accelerating. It's on a collision course."

"Janeway to Kes. Cut your engines. You're coming in too fast."

Tom stared at Janeway, "Five seconds till impact."

Kathryn stared at her huband. He knew what to do. "Lock on a tractor beam. Evasive manoeuvres."

Kathryn felt the ship get hit.

Herry's panicked voice rang out. "Hull breach on deck nine."

"Emergency force fields."

Harry stared at the Captain, "Captain, a transporter was activated just before impact. She's beamed aboard."

Kathryn knew what this meant and she knew that the ship was going to take heavy damage. She cautiously put a hand on her belly as if trying to calm the new life inside.

She moved back to her seat at the center on the bridge and tapped her combadge. "Bridge to engineering; Intruder alert."

[ENGINEERING]

B'Elanna stared at the older version of the Ocampa. "Kes?"

Seven moves into the area. "State your intentions."

Kes stares at the two women and then knocks them aside with a flick of her head and returns to the warp core.

B'Elanna stared at the people occupying engineering and made a quick decision as she stared at Kes. "Evacuate Engineering."

Kes ignored what was going on and walked under the railing to put both hands on the warp core.

[BRIDGE]

Tom stares at the readings "Warp power is fluctuating."

Torres' voice came over the com. System, "Torres to bridge. Kes is in direct contact with the warp core." She paused staring at the readings. "She's drawing power from it somehow."

Kathryn stared at her husband before letting the words escape her. "Shut it down."

As she felt her ships power returning to normal she heard Tom let out, "Warp power is returning to normal."

Kathryn let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "B'Elanna, report."

Seven's voice came across the line. "Lieutenant Torres is dead. Kes has vanished."

Kathryn's mouth hung open as she stared at her First Officer and motioned for him to follow her to her ready soom.

[READY ROOM]

She spun on Chakotay. "How did this happen?"

Chakotay had no words to comfort her with. "And more importantly how can we stop it from happening again?"

END PART 12

TBC IN PART 13


End file.
